1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention resides in the field of shocks for motorcycles and the like, and, more particularly, to front shock and axle sliders for motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic function of the front fork shock and slider typified by the present invention is to permit the absorption of near-vertical loading experienced by the front tire and rim of a motorcycle, or the like, during its operation and to permit limited rearward movement of the front wheel axle when it experiences excessive near horizontal, rearward loading during operation. Means are provided for anchoring the stationary portion of the wheel braking mechanism to a stationary portion of the motorcycle and, should it be desired to do so, for bypassing the shock absorbing mechanism of the present invention to restore the axle and wheel combination to the former function non-shock absorbing relationship.
The state-of-the-art in this area of activity as known by the inventor herein are:
British Pat. No. 606,617 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 836,040 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 963,993 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,246 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,312 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,465 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,168 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,855 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,327.928
British Pat. No. 606,617 relates to a pivotal wheel axle mounted on the front shocks of a motorcycle. Basically, this prior art device is a pivotal wheel axle mounted on the front shocks of a motorcycle. However, its movement is constrained to move in an up and down motion and cannot slide rearwardly or forwardly as is clearly provided by the device disclosed in the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 836,040 relates to a cushionary device for the front wheel. It is enclosed to prevent dust and dirt from interfering with the action of the springs housed therein. It is constrained to move in a vertical direction only.
U.S. Pat. No. 963,993 relates to a spring fork for bicycles. As illustrated in the drawings, FIG. 1 reveals spring forks at 4 and 5 which are secured to a wheel hub mechanism identified at 8 and 16. As can be clearly seen, the forks 4 and 5 which hold the wheel hub 16 are formed of spring steel and provide the necessary springiness to absorb the shocks incurred in the tranversing of the roadway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,246 relates to a frame for motorcycle vehicles. The spring mechanism included herein is arranged to provide vertical motion alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,312 relates to a fork attachment for providing a shock absorbing system for bicycle wheels. It does not incorporate a moving pivot, hub axle arrangement for the front wheel as present by the applicant's device presented herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,465 relates to a springing system for a motorcycle wheel. A radically wound spring is mounted in the end of the forks upon which wheels are supported. A pivot arm 4 is secured at one end to the wheel axle and at the opposite end to the spring. The net result is that both vertical motion and rearward motion of the wheel is permitted while shocks are absorbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,168 relates to a front wheel suspension for motorcycles. This device provides vertical and rearward wheel axle motion. The spring 5 is inside of the front fork and is coupled to an arm 1 by means of an extension 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,855 relates to a bicycle with a shock absorbing front end. As clearly shown in FIG. 2, the mechanism is formed as part of the steering mechanism, and not a part of the wheel and hub as disclosed by the new invention herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,928 relates to a motorcycle fork structure with an internal shock-absorbing system. It does not teach the use of a shock absorbing wheel-hub such as envisioned by the present invention disclosed herein.